


Recede

by Shatterpath



Series: Flood and Recede [2]
Category: The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that CD and Jinny have found one another, life moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recede

**Author's Note:**

> Date: started back in 2002 when I finished Flood, so it been awhile. Finished in May of 2005. Thankfully, Jinny and CD finally decided to come home and help me finish it!
> 
> Oh, and the character of Courtney was entirely me, as I was fascinated by the resemblance between Tracy Needham in the role of CD and Amanda Tapping, who plays Sam Carter on Stargate SG-1. Canonly, CD has no siblings that we know of.
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: This is a sequel, so go read Flood! I don't think I have any specific spoilers for the Division. However, be warned of hot, sweaty girlsmut. If that's not your thing, they what the hell are you doing here?

++ Magda ++

"You knock on the door," Nate urged me again, as amused as he was reluctant.

"Why me?" I finally hissed and fired him a dark look. Nate only laughed. Talking with the man until the wee hours of morning had given me unexpected insights into his character. He was everything I admired in a cop and very easy to like. Cops could never have too many friends, whether they carried a badge or not.

"Because this was your idea."

"It was not!"

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and we both jumped back in surprise. CD looked tousled, half asleep and a weird combination of happy and annoyed. "If you're not bearing coffee," she said in a deceptively mild tone. "I might have to kill you both."

"Relax partner," Nate chuckled and held out the two cups he'd lugged halfway across town. "I know better than that."

"Did the Captain send you?"

"Not yet. We thought we'd beat her to it."

"Right. Come on in. I'll see if Jinny's up."

Was CD really this nonchalant about what had obviously transpired in this apartment, or was she just a damn fine actress? Because if the sleepy satisfaction lingering in her eyes and smile, or the hickey punctuating a strong neck tendon was any indication, there had far more than sleeping going on here. This was really more than I needed to know about my co-worker and partner.

 

++ CD ++

In all honesty, I hadn't been all that shocked to find Nate and Magda on my porch. They had to be curious as hell about what had happened after we left last night. The faint trace of voices had roused me from Jinny's arms to see what was going on and the looks on their faces had been priceless. Trusting the two of them to behave themselves, I padded back the bedroom and my sleeping lover.

I wouldn't have guessed Jinny as a sprawler. As self-reliant and need-nobody as she usually was, the boneless kitten taking up most of my bed was a sweet surprise. For a long moment, I stood happily frozen beside the bed and trailed hungry eyes over all the bared skin that I was dying to get to know all over again. Behaving myself for the sake of our partners was not how I would have liked to have spent the morning, but what could I do?

A single finger trailed down the middle of Jinny's chest earned a soft moan. I didn't have it in me to resist that needy sound and bent over to catch that exhalation in a soft kiss. Like a sleepy kitty, she stirred and stretched, arms twining loosely around my neck. "G'mornin' lover," Jinny slurred softly against my smile and pressed nibbling kisses there.

"God you're cute," I chuckled and coaxed her into a real kiss, enjoying her lanky body stirring against mine. It was all too easy to lose myself in her feel and taste. Before I knew it, my tiger cub had grabbed me and flipped me onto the bed, nipping at my chin as she twisted to straddle my larger body. "Jin…"

It was too late to stop her amorous intentions, as that evil mouth had once more claimed me as willing victim. There was nothing but us and this incredible chemistry and trust. Her body writhed against mine, turning the thin cloth of my robe into an annoyance. A growl and nip at my lower lip had me helpless and desperate in her hands. Before I knew exactly what the hell was going on, the robe had been roughly torn open, and her lips and teeth had blazed a trail halfway down my torso. That talented, wicked tongue wormed into my navel until I cried out hoarsely.

 

++ Jinny ++

How I adored making her moan and whine in reaction to my touch. I flattened out, pressing her legs apart and enjoying the rough-soft tickle of her pubes against my upper chest. As she curled up around my teasing touch, I reveled in the powerful muscles playing under my mouth. An aggressive growl made her whimper shamelessly and I peered coyly at her from under my lashes as I suckled my way down the tense six pack of her abdomen. The blue fire of her gaze followed me closely, pupils contracted to pinpricks in her arousal. Looks like I was finally gonna get a chance to find out what she tasted like.

It wasn't easy to hold her gaze, but it was oh-so worth it. As the strong taste and exquisite softness flooded my senses, I reveled in the sheer animal ferocity twisting CD's features. It seemed heartless to tease, so I ignored the ache in my neck and put my smart mouth to good use. Thank God the tongue was one of the strongest muscles in the body as I wrapped that muscle around the tiny hard-on I'd conjured up and worried it unmercifully. CD took a punishing grip in my hair and the bow of her body reversed, those gorgeous muscles now stretched long and smooth across the plain of her body. I was madly in love with the earthy taste of her body, the tang of her heat sharp and smooth on my palate. The earthquake started deep in her bones, rattling its way across the damp terrain of her straining body, and escaping in the deep convulsions around my searching tongue and in the sharp cries from her throat.

So I gentled, concentrating on suckling away the lingering traces of her climax until she whimpered and pulled my head back forcefully. Distracted by my own libido now, I let her drag me up to be kissed long and soft. When I tried to get in a good position to put out my own fire, I got a swift smack across the ass.

"Hey!" I barked with no venom and CD bared her teeth.

"What I was trying to tell you, Frisky," she panted. "Was to go say good morning to our partners."

Partners? Oh crap…

"But my guess is, they already know we're up."

"Aw shit C, I'm sorry." The humiliation was a sharp pain in my chest and panic threatened to choke me. A rough grip at my temples made me focus on the blue eyes the color of my own. CD's gentle kiss, in contrast to the hard hold in my hair, calmed me.

"It's okay babe. I'll survive the embarrassment, because, frankly, after that blowjob there's no way in hell I could possibly be mad at you. Now go make nice to Mags and Nate while I try and get a grip, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered meekly and nuzzled her face. "Love you," came out so softly that I barely even heard myself whisper it.

"Love you too."

 

++ Magda ++

There was such a thing about getting too much information. I was quite certain that Nate's wide-eyed expression was mirrored on my own. Who'd have known that CD was a screamer? As the stunned silence in the living room grew uncomfortably thick, there was a flicker of movement to distract us. Like a tousled and skittish alley cat, Jinny hovered in the shadows. The look on her face would have been humorous if it wasn't mixed with so much fear. The briefest of glances at Nate confirmed what I was already thinking. We were gonna play this off as not happening.

"Good to see you up and about Jinny," I spoke up brightly.

"Yeah, we figured we should come collect you two before the Captain starts calling," Nate chimed in. "Didja sleep well?"

It was becoming apparent that Jinny's brain wasn't exactly in the room. Just as her barely clothed body proved that same thing. "Right," she agreed slowly and blinked back to the present by pulling her half-open shirt closed. "'Mornin' guys. Umm, CD'll be out in a minute. Want coffee?"

Red-faced and distracted, Jinny minced into the kitchen on bare feet and I realized what had been tickling my perceptions. Jinny wasn't wearing her usual basic black. In fact… I think I remembered that blue shirt wrapped around CD last night. "Actually, I brought you some. Here." Since I had stupidly prevented Jinny's escape into the kitchen, she stared at me for a moment before reluctantly creeping over. Now, CD had a tendency to wear her shirts unbuttoned teasingly low. That same effect on Jinny's smaller frame left an R-rated swath of pale torso exposed. Not quite NC17, but it was close. And Nate was trying not to ogle, but he was only human. Jinny caught the look and jerked the shirt closed again. A quick backhand across the shoulder made him recoil with a nervous chuckle and she scowled.

"Good morning to you too, Nate," Jinny mocked and I was relieved to see the humor in her eyes. "Coffee yes, peepshow no."

"You better button up a little then."

"Pain in the ass."

We were still laughing when CD stepped into the room.

 

++ Nate ++

In some perverse show of defiance or solidarity or whatever it was, Jinny wore the blue shirt into work. There was many a startled look to see her in the cheerful shade of early-evening sky. We were all determined to act as though nothing had happened, and that there was nothing strange about all four of us showing up at the Division in the silver Durango. So we chatted about neutral subjects and tried to ignore the electricity sizzling back and forth between the blue eyes. As we stepped into the squad room, Reina and the Captain looked up to acknowledge us.

"CD?" Captain McCafferty called out. "There's…"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a squealing streak of blue and yellow that rocked my partner back on her heels. I distinctly heard an excited, "Candy!" The voice was mid-range and female, the tone matching the body slam. It was like watching a high-strung golden retriever in full 'I luv you' mode. CD sputtered in shock, throwing both arms around the gorgeous blonde wrapped around her like a bad cold. "Hi! I missed you so much, and I had to come up and see how you were doing and a phone call just wouldn't do and I have a three day weekend and my neighbor said she'd watch Turtle and I'm so glad to see you and I'm really sorry to surprise you at work…"

I was getting a headache just listening to her and slack-jawed at CD's expression. It was an odd mix of amused annoyance and patient adoration. One hand clamped over the other woman's mouth before CD placed a warm kiss on her forehead. A glance at Jinny and Magda confirmed that they were as shocked as I was. This was not typical behavior for my stoic and cool partner.

"A visitor for you," McCafferty finished wryly.

CD hugged the slightly smaller blonde tight enough that I heard vertebrae pop in time with a breathless squeak. "Damn, I'm glad to see you." They were nearly the same height, the stranger lankier than my partner in a high-metabolism kind of way. "This is my partner Nate Basso," CD introduced and the new woman turned a blinding, unfettered smile on me that left me speechless.

 

++ Jinny ++

It took a long, shocked minute to identify the tight sensation in my belly. Dammit, I didn't want CD grinning softly at any other woman like that! Those smiles were mine now. The gorgeous stranger clung to my lover and yammered happily at her that only the warm kiss on the forehead had silenced. Then she'd grinned at Nate and I had to admit that she was beautiful. Then my logical brain finally started to be heard over the green-eyed monster just as CD said to Nate, "meet my sister, Courtney."

Relief and terror shot that monster dead and my breath strangled in my throat. Duh! Of course this was Courtney. When the sister's attention focused my way, I could easily see the resemblance between them. Not only was the coloring identical, but there was also a palpable bond between them.

Courtney flashed that devastating smile at Magda as well, shaking hands with my short partner, but waved CD silent when she was starting to introduce me. She stepped over until she was in my personal space and I was forced to look up into her twinkling eyes. "And you of course, must be Jinny."

When I placed my hand politely in hers, Courtney yanked me into a solid hug that left me winded. The woman was slight, but she had a grip on her like a gorilla. I was so shocked by the loving gesture that I barely registered the others snickering. A few moments of python-like pressure and Courtney was tucking me up under a friendly arm before turning that energy on the others.

"I'm taking you all out to lunch," she informed the group of us. "You too Captain, if you have the afternoon to spare."

An endearing half-smile flitted over McCafferty's face before she flashed her desk a piercing glance. With a shrug, she tugged her glasses off her nose and gave in with a shrug. "Oh what the hell. Reina, give me a call if anything hits the fan."

"Excellent," Courtney crowed as Reina 'yes ma'amed'.

I was helplessly drug out the door as Courtney kept me in one hand and grabbed a smitten Nate with the other.

 

++ Courtney ++

They were an interesting bunch, and I was looking forward to getting to know them, and getting to know my big sister better through them. The partner would be easy, for I could manipulate the carnal gleam in his eye. Stoic and self-contained Jinny was another story. The sharp-eyed Hispanic woman must be Magda, who I'd somehow never met, and I knew Kait from way back. "So," I asked the older red-head conversationally, "How have you been, Cap'n Kait?"

"Oh, the usual," she drawled in that misleadingly lazy way of hers. "Crime, chaos and overwork. If it weren't for your sister and her compadres here, I'd never get a thing done."

"Flattery and all that," Candy snorted and gave me a friendly shove from behind. "Head for my car, Court, I can drive the whole lot of us."

"Spankin'" I crowed happily.

Conversation was light in the car as we drove to a place that Candy and I loved in central downtown. I even paid for valet parking. The upcoming 'Harry Potter' release had lined my pockets nicely and I insisted that lunch was on me.

"Are you sure you're related to her?" Magda finally had to ask me skeptically and I cracked up. I'd been chattering like a hyperactive squirrel since we'd gotten in the car. Even the waitress seemed bemused by my energy. Hyperactivity was a mixed blessing.

"Me and CD here couldn't be more opposite, I know, but we are, indeed, sisters."

Magda glanced from my grin to where Candy was smiling beside me. "I can see it in the looks, that's for certain. Too bad you're not as much fun, Can…"

The mischievous look made Candy scowl half-heartedly and growl, "don't."

We all laughed at that one.

 

++ CD ++

Once again, Courtney wove a web of pure charisma around my co-workers, leaving me an odd intimacy with Jinny. As we'd sat at the big table, I had deliberately made sure that Jinny had been at the end of the row, with me between her and the human hurricane. At the moment she was making the other three laugh over some Hollywood shindig she'd been to recently, and I could focus every sense but my eyes on the dark-haired woman beside me. Jinny's fascination, terror and coitus-interuptus poured off her in waves like heat from summer asphalt. Nate sat across from us, but was completely engrossed in Court, as were Magda and the Captain.

So, I took an insane chance and casually slouched down to slip an arm beneath the table. Jinny stiffened imperceptibly as I slipped a gentle hand around the warm skin above her knee. There was a tiny chattering of ice as the lemonade in her hand began to vibrate. I leaned forward over the table, smiling warmly into the unfocused blue eyes. "What's up?"

The glass was lowered to the table cloth as my hidden hand slid up the smooth fabric keeping Jinny's flesh concealed from me. It tilted alarmingly, but thankfully stayed upright so that we could enjoy a few more moments of relative privacy. The burn in the crystal eyes made me short of breath and my teasing hand froze. For a moment I had thought I had the upper hand.

I was wrong.

With only a lusty, vulnerable stare, Jinny left me helpless to her. One shaky hand came up to rest lightly on the curve where neck met shoulder, the almost-innocent touch making my skin heat.

Whoo boy, it was going to be a long day…

 

++ Nate ++

Man, the chemistry was nuclear. You could feel it like electricity, like heat in your lungs. My nerves ticked like a Geiger counter in their general direction.

It was fascinating.

I knew the power of attraction, had felt it many times. Many women had pulled me in with the gravity of their presence. I'd even known men that I had acknowledged their attractiveness.

But I had never witnessed this same-sex heat close up.

It was titillating as hell; I was man enough to admit it. And not just for the carnal value of these attractive women being together, either. There was a gleam in both of their eyes that spoke of more than just curiosity and hormones.

I would do everything in my power to help protect them from any slings and arrows that life would throw at them. A quick glance from Magda had us in agreement.

These women were our partners. They were more than family, more than blood. They were a part of our souls.

To hurt them, someone would have to go through me and Magda.

 

++ Courtney ++

These were lovely people, the whole bunch of them. Sexy too, much to my amusement. Cap'n Kait with her knowing eyes, Nate and his puppy-dog charm, Magda in her intense but oh-so-straight kind of way.

Jinny burned hot and brittle like a bright blue chemical fire against her brooding black background. I was fascinated.

To get Candy's attention back to lunch, I elbowed her sharply in the ribs and leaned away so that I didn't get clobbered. She jumped as though hit by a taser. Both Nate and Cap'n Kait smirked, but only the later discreetly hid hers behind her waterglass. "So, how'd ya like the movie?"

The nonchalant question took a long time to get through her hormone-fogged perceptions. "Umm… didn't get past Fluffy."

"Oh?" There was no mistaking the suggestive drawl in my tone and I delighted in Candy's slow flush. Smug, I leaned around her to innocently ask, "what about you, Jinny? Did you like Harry Potter?"

Deer in the headlights, Jinny cast about for something to say. "I… I uh… think I remember a train."

By now, Nate was spluttering with the effort of not laughing. The other women were amused and trying not to show it.

"See if I send you any more tough to get pre-releases," I pouted at Candy, knowing that she'd take the bait.

"Hey, I'd spent all morning helping Jinny out," she groused and I was all smiles again, leaning my head on her shoulder to beam adoringly.

"I know hero-woman. It's all good."

Lunch remained casual after that. It was the most fun I'd had sober with a bunch of strangers in a long time. Once we'd gotten back to the division, Cap'n Kait waved Candy off. "I'll call if I need you. Have fun with your sister."

Watching Candy and Jinny trade anguished, silent looks, my heart went out to them. They didn't touch, at least not physically, but the last glance that Jinny tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared into the building made me feel like I was intruding on a very private moment.

Gently hugging my only sib, I received a distracted pat. An open palm got her keys and we climbed back into the silver SUV.

 

++ CD ++

This was probably the quietest I'd heard Courtney… in maybe forever. Lost in memories and expectations of this new relationship made the rest of the world fade away. Away from Jinny's suddenly intoxicating presence, I tried to take stock of what was going on.

Was I ready for the potential consequences of this relationship? The memory of Jinny's happy smile while we cuddled filled my mind's eye. They look on her face, raw and hungry as we made love. Now I was tingling, and not just physically. There was something about Jinny Exstead that was fascinating. A multi-layer enigma.

It wasn't until we were over the bay, the red struts of the Golden Gate flashing by, that I realized how long I'd been lost in thought. "Poor Jinny," I mused. "No time to process."

"Bet you'll make it up to her," Courtney deadpanned and I had to laugh.

"Yeah," I mused, briefly overcome with memories of my new lover. "Bet I will."

Quiet fell over us again as the bay fell away and I grew calm. Only the connection to Jinny buzzed urgently in my body and heart. I missed her already…

"You're mooning."

My glare to my little sister was half-hearted at best, making her grin. "Jealous?" The comment earned the laugh I expected, and a wistful expression I hadn't.

"You're so lucky. I want some nice girl to make me smile like that."

"Girl?" I questioned mockingly and she waved me off like a senile old granny.

"Girl, guy, whatever. I just want a sweet and angsty kitty like your Jinny."

"Can't have her, she's mine."

 

++ Jinny ++

After the bizarre trip with Courtney, the little sister, I still wasn't sure what was going on. She been a bewildering combination of funny, charismatic and protective of the woman she shared genes with.

And now, I stood on the threshold of the apartment where I had given CD DeLorenzo my body and heart.

I was terrified and thrilled.

Courtney had dropped me off a few minutes ago, and I was just trying to screw up enough courage to knock. When the door suddenly jerked open, I jumped back with a squeak of shock. Grinning wildly, CD reached out and grabbed the front of my borrowed shirt to jerk me into the dim interior of the apartment.

"Hi," she growled softly and I was pressed up against the slammed-shut door and being kissed as though I was the center of this woman's universe. A rush better than anything I had ever experienced poured through me. The memory of her soft hair in my fingers wasn't as good as the real thing. Her taste and smell, the murmur and moan of her deep voice was better than any pale recollection of my poor brain.

"Missed you," I breathed quietly into CD's mouth, wrapping my arms around her neck and shoulders. As I coiled my right leg around her thigh and hip, we separated only far enough to stare.

Her intense regard made me blush, my heart pounding in reaction. I had mistreated myself so badly before sobering up; physically, emotionally, sexually. In her gaze I saw a future that actually made me look forward to it. Not just a stubborn survival instinct to stay alive and keep going day after day. In that flood of water, and in her safe presence in my life, CD had given me a doorway to happiness. Emotional tears blurred my vision and I reached up to trace her beautiful face.

"What is it?" Came her voice, sweet and oh-so-tender.

The choking sob welled up and I once more dragged her into a suffocating hug. Feathery blonde hair smelled of strawberry shampoo, evergreen trees and CD's own unique scent. "The way you look at me," I whispered, my voice cracked with wonderment. A warm, kind, loving chuckle accompanied another crushing squeeze. I really liked her physicality and made a mental note to tell her that.

"My pleasure. Now, come cuddle for a bit and then we'll do dinner."

I willingly led her down the hall, her hand securely in mine.

 

++ CD ++

It was such a thrill to see this side of Jinny. This sweet and vulnerable woman who was kittenish and sexy all at the same time. She led me down the hall to the bedroom and toed off her shoes.

"I was thinking about you all day." The soft confession made me tug at Jinny's hand until she looked at me. Vulnerability painted her eyes bright and I swore to myself to not damage either of our fragile hearts.

"Me too."

Memories of former lovers, all of them male, made me cringe now, as I kissed this unique woman. Silky smooth, her mouth moved against mine, tongues tangling, teeth a pleasant thrill and threat. A soft groan came from one of us, perhaps both.

"Gotta sit," I finally muttered in a voice I barely recognized as my own. Had anyone ever made me feel like this? Drawing a deep breath, I tried to think through the haze in my brain. It felt like oxygen deprivation or smoke inhalation, but this version was utterly pleasant.

"Wimp," Jinny laughed, and I was startled as she turned me bodily and shoved me, flailing, to the bed. There was no malice in my heart from the surprise attack, as she looked so happy and pleased with herself. The woman was all feline! It was a delightfully strange moment, full of warmth and intensity as we regarded each other.

"C'mere, Kitten," I coaxed and squirmed around until there was room for us both. Jinny didn't hesitate to climb in and drape herself down my right side. An easy quiet fell over us, a strange and welcome feeling. One of her fingers traced patterns on my upper chest, and I stroked her shoulders and long hair.

It was bliss.

 

++ Jinny ++

A semi-familiar phone ring shocked me awake. For an instant, I panicked, wondering what stupid thing had I done this time? What stranger was I in bed with? What had I done?

CD groaned irritably and was squirming to get at the squealing cell phone. I was weak with relief.

"God-damn, stupid phone," CD groused pissily, completely unaware of my brief freak-out. I had to chuckle at her familiar complaining about the little portable phones.

"Hope it's not anything important this time."

"Smartass," she growled and grabbed me in a headlock as she finally fished the buzzing phone from her pocket and brought it to her ear. "DeLorenzo. Oh, sorry, Court, we dozed off. No. No! God, you're weird." I had to grin at CD's half of the conversation. "I dunno. What about that Thai place we saw this afternoon?" There was no doubt that I had no urge to share CD, but what could I do? "Pizza," she sneered and I suddenly got a terrific idea. With a quick twist of my body, I was straddling my lover. "Jin… wha…?" Silencing her half-amused and half-confused question was my favorite thing to do with the blonde's fine mouth. Well, remembering her between my legs made it a tossup.

I kept that fine mouth occupied until she moaned throatily and her hand slid down to caress my ass, while Courtney laughed tinnily on the little phone's speaker. Stabilizing CD's wrist with my hand, I leaned away a bit to stare into shadowed blue eyes. "Hey Courtney?"

"Yes?" Came the tinny voice.

"Pizza sounds great. But don't be in too much of a hurry, okay? I've got plans for your sib."

Once more, I leaned in to kiss CD like she was the keeper of my heart, fumbling at the phone until it squawked in outrage.

It clattered satisfyingly when I tossed it away.

 

++ CD ++

Amused and delighted at Jinny's audacity, I tightened my loose grip around her hips and ass. That sweet little maneuver ground her pelvis into my abdomen. "Saucy thing," I teased as her gaze grew smokier. "Since we have some time to kill, I suppose we should find something to do."

"Oh yeah?" She sassed back and leaned in to kiss me again. It was a whole new experience, kissing this woman, a whole new experience in being her lover. She was silky smooth, with curves that ranged from soft to firm. The terrain of her body was a thrill I never knew that I missed until I'd explored her sweetest of sins. Now, I urgently needed the feel of her naked skin on mine, our sweat mingling, her taste in my mouth. The unexpected urgency of a timetable ratcheted my need tighter and I grabbed her forearms and levered her smaller body up.

"Need you," I growled and Jinny grinned before sitting up again. "Get naked, dammit."

"Yes ma'am," she chuckled and scrambled from the bed. By the time I managed to get my uncooperative shirt off, Jinny was already half-naked. The intoxicating spectacle of all that skin, the ripe swell of her breasts hinted at in the gape of the unbuttoned shirt, made my mouth water. Then I was caught up in watching her nimble fingers coax away the button on her slacks and slide the zipper down.

Black fabric gaped, and my eyes were drawn irresistibly to the gentle curve of her abdomen. The patch of little-girl style underwear made me grin. "Purple ladybugs never looked so good." My comment made Jinny echo my chuckle and I reached out to lay both palms over the terrain of her belly and hips. My thumbs brushed open the gaping zipper and stroked the colorful fabric beneath. A low groan echoed through Jinny's body, echoing through my sensitive hands. That was my cue to lean in and suckle lovingly at the irresistible dimple of her navel and 'mmmm' happily. There were few things that pleased me more than licking at her skin, feeling the play of muscles beneath and her hands tight in my hair.

 

++ Jinny ++

CD's hot breath creeping through the fabric of my underwear was one of the most erotic sensations I'd ever felt.

But it wasn't enough, and the clock was ticking.

"C'mon C," I whined helplessly and squirmed. "I need you. Please." That last word became my mantra as CD slid her hands over my hips to grab the fabric still covering me. Slow, insistent tugging had the fabric sliding sensuously down my legs and ass. That coveted mouth tickled up my belly and she growled when I tugged imperiously at her pale hair.

It seemed I was in for cruel and unusual punishment this evening. Pants and underwear remained around mid-thigh, restricting my movements, while her thumbs continued to torture.

"Dammit C," I groaned helplessly and pulled harder at her scalp. Those damn thumbs were so close! They caught at my short and curlies, pulled at the thick lips of my burning pussy. It was a delicious, indirect stimulation to my throbbing clit and the pulse of emptiness just below.

Then CD somehow managed to slither her tall body onto her knees, straddling my feet and yanking my clothes to my ankles.

Then… oh goddess yes… that mouth I loved was sealed to my pussy, her tongue tickling awkwardly at my clit. Something incoherent rumbled up from my chest, and I pressed into the teasing French kiss. The soft pressure of her tongue was delicious, but there was no way I was going to get off in this position and we both knew it. So, while I loved the way this felt, my inherent impatience was making me moan as much as the sensations she was causing. I'd have felt bad at my attitude if this didn't fell so damn good!

Strong hands and arms held my thighs in a half-crouch, and kneaded the muscles of my tense ass.

 

++ CD ++

As much fun as this was, I needed to hear her cry out for me. Of course, I was kind of stuck where I was, wedged in between Jinny's constricting clothes and the bulk of the bed behind me. Abruptly, the amusement of the situation made me laugh, the vibration of my voice making Jin moan and curl up around my head.

"C," she whined plaintively, so I relented and gently pushed her back. The plan was to keep this easygoing, but the look on her face spoke otherwise.

"What is it, babe?"

Jinny looked strangely thoughtful, like she'd never really looked at me before. It was a strange, intense perusal that I willingly allowed. There was something about this dark woman's stare that was singular to her. It was like being hunted by a lion. It was a very potent weapon in our line of work.

It was even more potent in the bedroom

I made myself lie still, feeling very vulnerable and oddly thrilled.

"I like the idea of you being family. I should have recognized it years ago, but…" Jin's voice trailed off and she smiled shyly. "Glad I got a clue."

The intense moment was past and I grinned lovingly and used a seductive version of my 'cop' voice. "Didn't I tell you to get naked?"

Glowering half-heartedly, Jinny struggled with her clothes as I stripped faster and stretched out on my beloved bed and watched. The pose was deliberate, as I wanted to drive her even more crazy.

 

++ Jinny ++

CD was a sensual painting of soft curves and firm muscles as I turned my attention to the extravagant bed. Arms sprawled loosely above her head and one knee bent up, she was a glorious wet dream. The sensual, wicked smile helped.

"Since we're on the schedule," she purred throatily and I shivered in reaction. "Perhaps something mutually satisfying?"

One arm snaked lazily down her body and long fingers combed through her golden pubes, I was ready to hyperventilate. Or jerk off right here. I was undecided.

"What'd ya have in mind?" was the most coherent thing I could get my mind to come up with.

"C'mere," CD grinned wildly, curling a steadying hand around my hip as I knelt on the bed. An enticingly curled finger had me on hands and knees, breathing in her breath. Instead of kissing me, as I expected, she nosed my face aside to breathe hotly against my ear. The feeling was electric. "I want to taste you. And here I am, at your mercy."

Suddenly, I figured out what she was getting at.

"Oh yeah," was all I could muster as CD rolled onto her side and scootched over a bit. Careful not to knee her in the face, I echoed the provocative position like a yin-yang symbol. How badly I wanted to taste her again, missing the treat I'd discovered this morning. CD had one leg drawn up, foot tucked in at her knee, leaving me space to pillow my head on her inner thigh. Like a sensual echo, I mimicked the pose.

So ready, and so anxious, I curled my arm around her upraised leg and ran fingertips over the glistening curls. That got me the moan I was after and I pressed impossibly closer to her long body, desperate for some relief.

With no preamble, I buried my tongue in her, begging silently and with enthusiasm.

 

++ Courtney ++

I half expected to be greeted at the door at the door by my sister, perhaps showing the signs of being rudely interrupted.

I couldn't have imagined the wildly grinning Jinny, who threw open the heavy front door and girlie-squealed, "Courtney! Pizza!" The heavy, savory cardboard boxes were removed, nearly unbalancing the rest of my load. Well, this was a nice change from the deer-in-headlights I'd met earlier today…

"Hey Court," Candy called out after planting a quick kiss on Jinny, who danced away into the kitchen. "Thanks for dinner."

"My pleasure. Oh, here, I brought these along too."

How was I to know? I mean, seriously, how the hell was I supposed to know?

Candy stared at the six-pack of Fat Tire Ale I'd plunked in her hands, her expression as torn as I'd ever seen it. Jinny stepped out of the kitchen with half a piece of pizza, chewing busily.

It was the weirdest awkward moment I think I'd ever been a part of, because I still had no clue what was going on. Then Jinny's expression ran a whole gamut of expressions: distaste, want, hurt, determination. Man, I knew directors that would kill for that much unconscious communication ability. Jinny face transformed into a self-conscious and slightly queasy smile. "Wagon."

It was all she needed to say.

 

++ CD ++

After that nasty intervention last year, I still felt guilty and self-conscious. We had ganged up on Jinny, forcing her into a corner. Booze had to go, or she lost the badge. Rehab had been thrust on her by me, Magda, my idiot former partner and the captain. Sure, Jinny was in a much better state now, but I had always wished there had been a better way…

"Don't care what you drink," Jinny was suddenly saying airily, distracting me from my self-recriminations. "I managed to find a couple sodas in the depths of that empty-ass kitchen of yours."

We sibs traded loaded looks and slipped into the kitchen. We were soon armed with pizza and hastily-made juice from frozen concentrate buried deep in the wastelands of my freezer. Jinny gave me a strange exasperated and mildly annoyed look when I plunked down my meal. I sat carefully and returned the look with a placid one of my own. "Hey, I don't want you changing your habits for me," she protested softly.

It wasn't meant to be, but suddenly we were at a hurdle.

"Jinny," I began slowly, searching for words and coming up with nothing. My entire world was focused at this crossroads, and the look on her face and her expressive eyes. She looked resigned to being hurt yet again and I wanted with every fiber of my being to take that expression away. Then those beautiful, vulnerable blue eyes, so striking against her dark hair, gave my heart the strength to suddenly step up to the task. "Jinny, I told you I love you and want to be with you. That means I'm gonna change my habits and behaviors to make sure that we fit. It'll make me growl sometimes, hell I'll probably even pick fights sometimes, but you're worth it."

It was somehow exactly the right thing to say.

 

++ Jinny ++

The words sank in slowly, healing parts of me that I didn't even realize still hurt. It had been so long since someone had looked at me with such calm adoration. A memory flashed through my mind, of my mother looking at me this same way. How I missed her, and how badly the trauma of finding her dead still hurt. Mom would have liked CD, they were a lot alike. That thought made me take a longer look at this woman I had worked beside for so many years. How had I not seen this strong heart, this sweet and loving soul?

Teary-eyed with the powerful emotions, I jumped on CD with a choking hug, clonking our skulls together and not even caring. Rehab had forced me face myself, but CD was showing me a doorway to a whole new life.

Courtney's classic grossed-out-little-sister snort made me chuckle against CD's mouth. "I guess we can't screw this up now," I teased and the blue eyes so close grew curious. "I think I actually like your sister. We'll have to keep her."

They both laughed and I found myself wedged in between their bigger bodies, scarfing pizza and watching 'Harry Potter' again. We took a break as the kids were getting settled into their wizard school for bladder relief and a quick clean up. The time allowed me to steal a few kisses with CD, making Courtney roll her eyes again and make cartoon gagging noises until I lightly kicked her in the butt, dissolving us into hysterics.

When we returned to the movie, CD took the part of the couch again that turned into a lounge chair. Only, this time, I didn't get the pleasure of her lap. This time was much better, as she tucked my smaller body against her side and I snuggled down happily. Now I could watch the movie down the length of her fine body, admittedly at a strange angle, or merely concentrate on her softness and the steadiness of her heartbeat. Courtney proved again that she had no problem with us as a couple by taking my former spot and plunking her pale head on her sister's stomach and becoming an indirect part of the cuddling. CD stroked both of our heads, pressing occasional kisses to mine, and giving Courtney's mane a sharp tweak when she grew fidgety. It was blissful.

My heart sympathized to the trials of the young movie heroes as they triumphed over adversary again and again onscreen. After a lifetime of trials, I had found a unique and much-needed love, and perhaps even more importantly, I had found a home.

The End.


End file.
